93 Million Miles
by AnaP.Pascuim
Summary: One Shot. Tecnicamente, o Sol está a 93 milhões de milhas da Terra. Porém, às vezes ele pode estar mais próximo do que imaginamos.
1. Capítulo Único

**Título:**93 Million Miles

**Autora:**Ana Paula Pascuim

**Beta:** Beatriz Vieira (Amabile)

**Classificação:**K

**Sinopse:**Tecnicamente, o Sol está a 93 milhões de milhas da Terra. Porém, às vezes ele pode estar mais próximo do que imaginamos.

* * *

A estação estava cheia para aquele horário.

Isabella sempre imaginou que as pessoas do século 21, que dispunham de modernidade em abundância, prefeririam o conforto e a rapidez de um avião a um lento e tedioso trem. Porém, ela viu que estava equivocada. Vários corpos passavam por ela. Alguns carregando enormes malas, outras apenas uma mochila. Alguns com a quantidade de filhos superior a de bagagens, e outros sozinhos, como ela.

Ela não hesitou em se aproximar do embarque quando o trem despontou no fim da curva. Fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor, a máquina estacionou e abriu suas portas, revelando muitos lugares vazios e vagões que ela sabia que não fariam parte de sua jornada. Entrando rapidamente, Isabella procurou por seu assento e se acomodou, colocando a bolsa sobre o colo.

A viagem seria longa. Ela pensou nas outras pessoas que provavelmente estavam em aviões, muito mais confortáveis, com muito menos paciência. Mas ela sabia que não podia se comparar a elas. Estava ali por necessidade, não por ser alguém que apenas tem horas para gastar em uma viagem.

E isso a entristecia ainda mais.

Na mesma estação, Edward corria para conseguir chegar até os vagões que estavam prestes a fechar as portas. Com apenas uma maleta nas mãos, ele correu e sorriu para o guarda que estava na porta, agradecido como se o milagre de ter chegado a tempo de pegar o trem fosse por causa do rapaz de uniforme.

Caminhando por entre os corredores, ele achou seu lugar. Na janela, uma morena com longos cachos e pele alva olhava pela janela, enquanto as pessoas atrasadas como ele corriam para conseguir chegar a tempo no trem. Ela não se virou quando ele se sentou e colocou a maleta próxima aos seus pés. Ele ficou curioso para conhecer seu rosto, mas afastou o pensamento da cabeça, já que não conseguiria olhar para uma mulher tão cedo.

Quando o trem deu a partida, a mulher soltou um suspiro. Ela olhou pela janela por alguns segundos, mas quando a velocidade ficou maior, voltou sua cabeça para frente. _Enjoo_, pensou ele, _assim como eu_.

_Então, porque ela escolheu viajar nessa máquina sacolejante? _

A mulher virou seus olhos, então, em sua direção. Edward foi pego de surpresa e se sentiu envergonhado por estar a encarando. Com um sorriso tímido, ofereceu uma desculpa silenciosa. Ela apenas o encarou.

Seus olhos eram de um profundo castanho. Mas eram vazios de qualquer emoção.

Depois de 20 minutos de profundo silêncio, Edward começou a se sentir incomodado. Ele iria passar toda a noite naquele vagão, naquele assento ao lado da morena de olhos grandes. Não seria mais educado manter um contato? Afinal, compartilhar horas ao lado de alguém ultimamente é algo raro. Tudo é tão passageiro e frívolo. Isso o incomodava.

Mas e se ela quisesse dormir? Edward não queria ser um companheiro de assento chato e irritante. As pessoas geralmente odeiam isso. Porém, se ele não falasse nada, não estaria sendo mal educado?

— Sabia que o Sol fica a 93 milhões de milhas da Terra? — ele soltou, sem nem ao menos se dar conta da besteira que havia proferido.

A morena virou o rosto para ele, confusa.

— Desculpa?

Ele sabia. Tinha sido um completo idiota.

— Nada. É só que parece que ele está tão perto da gente. O calor dele faz com que pareça que ele está ao nosso lado. Mas ele apenas está muito longe.

Edward sabia que ia ser ignorado pelo resto da viagem depois disso. Quem em sã consciência prestaria atenção num lunático falando sobre a distância da Terra até o Sol? Ele não conseguia entender como ainda tinha amigos. Eles tinham muita paciência. Ou simplesmente não ouviam o que ele falava.

Para a sua surpresa, a morena começou a rir. E não era um simples riso, mas sim uma gargalhada. As pessoas ao redor os encararam com um olhar reprovador, pois muitas já estavam dormindo. Edward apenas abriu a boca, chocado.

— Do que você está rindo? De mim?

— Não de você. Mas do que você disse. É uma analogia perfeita. Você estava querendo chamar minha atenção? — Ela riu mais um pouco, enxugando uma lágrima que havia escapado do canto de seu olho esquerdo.

— Eu apenas queria puxar assunto.

Ela olhou para ele, desconfiada.

— Não era apenas isso. Admita, os 20 minutos que ficamos em silêncio serviram para você elaborar sua coisa toda sobre "Sol" e "tão perto, mas distante".

De repente Edward se deu conta de que havia descrito toda a situação em que se encontrava, sem nem ao menos perceber. E também não se conteve ao soltar uma sonora risada.

— Me desculpe, eu não tive essa intenção. Eu apenas queria puxar assunto para, sabe, ser simpático.

Ela o encarou, sorrindo. Aquele estranho de olhos verdes e sorriso fácil havia conseguido que ela gargalhasse, coisa que Isabella não fazia há meses. Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, estava torcendo para que ele não fosse alguém que gostasse de falar, pois o que ela menos queria naquele momento era ser simpática.

Porém, quando ele soltou aquela besteira, e mais tarde a comparação de que o Sol poderia ser como ela, Isabella viu que ele não era um simples companheiro de assento. Aquele cara merecia sua atenção, mesmo que fosse apenas por algumas horas.

— Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. — Ela disse, olhando para o rosto do homem. Pequenas rugas se formaram em torno dos olhos dele quando ele sorriu.

— Edward. Apenas Edward.

Eles engataram numa conversa sem nenhum assunto em específico. Edward logo pegou gosto em ouvir a voz suave de Bella, e as caretas que ela fazia quando queria se expressar; Bella gostou da forma como um sorriso estava sempre presente nos lábios de Edward, apesar de seus olhos não acompanharem sempre essa felicidade.

De repente, ambos ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois sabia sobre o que o outro estava falando.

_Distração_, pensou Bella. Aquele era um estranho, que estava fazendo com que a sua viagem se tornasse menos maçante. Suas palavras mantinham sua cabeça longe dos seus principais problemas, mas ela sabia que quando descesse daquele trem, tudo voltaria e ocuparia sua mente de perguntas e frustrações.

— Sabe, eu não deveria estar conversando com você.

— Por quê? — Ela indagou curiosa.

— Prometi a mim mesmo que não me interessaria por uma mulher por no mínimo um ano.

Não passou despercebido o fato de que ele disse que estava interessado nela, e que aquilo não era uma simples conversa. Mas sua curiosidade foi maior do que sua vontade de provocá-lo.

— Resolveu seguir o celibato?

Ele sorriu.

— As mulheres fazem mal às vezes.

— Alguma delas te iludiu? — Ficou claro que Bella não se incluía nesse grupo. Isso também não passou despercebido.

— Iludiu e roubou todo meu dinheiro.

Edward não queria pensar nisso, mas a simples menção de toda a situação fez com que tudo voltasse a sua mente.

Quando ele se apaixonou por Tanya, tudo parecia perfeito. A moça da cidade grande, que se interessou por um caipira e queria tê-lo para toda vida. Ela era bonita, simpática e trazia o mundo nas mãos. Edward foi facilmente fisgado. Ele não se importou com o fato de que sua família era contra aquele relacionamento. Isso apenas deu mais gás para que eles continuassem juntos.

E então, eles foram embora. Edward deixou tudo para trás para seguir a mulher que achava perfeita. Casaram-se logo na semana que fugiram. Arranjaram um apartamento barato perto do centro da cidade de onde ela veio. Edward conseguiu um emprego temporário enquanto pensava em fazer uma faculdade e ser um bom profissional num futuro próximo.

No começo, tudo ocorreu como o previsto. Tudo era rosas. Tudo parecia se resolver com uma boa transa e palavras de amor.

O começo passou rápido.

Tanya mostrou o que realmente era quando as crises chegaram. Amor não era mais o suficiente. Juras de que tudo iria melhorar não eram mais válidas. Sexo não era mais tão frequente.

Ele descobriu que estava sendo traído. E não apenas uma vez.

Quando veio o divórcio, Tanya tirou tudo o que Edward tinha, que se resumia a quase nada.

A coisa mais valiosa que o rapaz possuía agora era a maleta encostada em seus pés.

— Isso que vou dizer é clichê, mas nem todas as mulheres são vadias. — Bella disse depois de todo o discurso, que ele nem percebeu que estava dizendo em voz alta.

— Prefiro não me arriscar novamente.

Bella viu naquele momento a tristeza atravessar os olhos de Edward. Ele havia sido fortemente magoado e estava estampado em seu rosto o quanto aquilo ainda o afetava. Não apenas pelo fato de ter sido estúpido ao acreditar em promessas falsas e num rosto bonito e apaixonante, mas também por não ter confiado em sua família.

Estaria ele voltando para pedir perdão?

— Eles vão te receber de volta, você sabe.

Edward a encarou, com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios. Ele já havia pensado nisso muitas vezes. Em todas elas, ele adiava a viagem. Foi esse o motivo pelo qual ele quase perdeu o trem hoje. Estava pensando se realmente deveria voltar, se era digno do perdão de sua mãe, de seu pai, de seus irmãos.

Ele não sabia o que fazer caso isso não acontecesse.

— Bem, conte-me sobre você agora. Sua vida deve ser mais feliz que a minha.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Vamos lá, eu abri meu coração ferido para você. O mínimo que você pode fazer é me retribuir.

— Digamos que eu fui pra cidade grande também, e da mesma forma acabei me frustrando.

— Algum canalha? — Edward disse sorrindo. Ele também não se incluía nessa categoria.

— Não. Nenhum homem envolvido.

Bella se orgulhava apenas disso.

Quando engravidou cedo, ela sabia que tudo seria mais difícil. Apesar de ter o apoio de todos ao seu redor, Bella se sentia insegura e sozinha. Depois que Andrew nasceu, a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era no sustento e conforto de seu filho.

A morena se dedicou totalmente a Andrew nos primeiros meses. Porém, quando ele começou a crescer, viu que tinha que tomar alguma providência. Conseguiu entrar na faculdade da sua cidade vizinha e dividia seu tempo entre estudar e cuidar daquele indefeso ser, que ainda era apenas um bebê.

Ao final do seu curso, Bella recebeu uma proposta irrecusável, que oferecia a promessa de ganhar uma boa quantia de dinheiro e finalmente criar seu menino de maneira descente. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

No entanto, levar seu filho não poderia ser uma das opções.

Foi o maior sacrifício já feito por Bella, mas ela teve que ceder. Deixou Andrew aos cuidados da avó e foi atrás do que poderia ser um futuro brilhante.

Quando ela chegou, viu que não era tão simples assim.

Havia uma concorrente. E a vaga seria apenas para uma das duas mulheres.

Bella colocou todo o empenho possível em suas tarefas. Quando o cansaço batia, ela olhava para a foto de Andrew em seu criado mudo e encontrava forças para seguir em frente. Tudo isso era por ele. Ela conseguiria vencer por ele.

Mas não era necessário apenas o esforço.

Na manhã em que foi chamada para a decisão de seus superiores, ela viu que já tinha perdido. Bella achava que seu empenho valeria à pena e que passaria por cima da beleza e do charme da outra candidata. O olhar lascivo que seu ex-futuro chefe jogou à sua concorrente comprovou que todo aquele tempo de sacrifício foi em vão.

E agora ela estava dentro desse trem, voltando para casa. Ela havia prometido ao filho um vídeo game de última geração, daqueles que faziam os olhos de qualquer criança brilhar a mais simples menção do nome do brinquedo.

O vídeo game portátil que ela conseguiu comprar com suas economias parecia muito pequeno dentro de sua bolsa naquele momento.

Bella não se deu conta de que estava chorando até que sentiu o dedo de Edward enxugando uma lágrima que descia lentamente pelo seu rosto.

— Nós dois fracassamos. — Ele declarou, com o sorriso mais triste da noite nos lábios.

— Será que voltar e pedir perdão vai ser o suficiente?

Edward não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, assim como Bella também não. Um havia magoado a família ao abandoná-los por alguém que conhecia há apenas dias. Outro havia deixado para trás corações cheios de esperança e expectativa, e havia falhado com todos eles por não ter conseguido.

Ambos esperavam que apenas a sua presença fosse o suficiente para que todo o passado fosse esquecido.

— Sabe, você se parece com meu irmão. — Bella soltou. — Engraçado e sempre sorrindo, apesar de tudo.

— Aproveite minha presença para se preparar para chegar em casa, então.

Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu. Timidamente, ela se aproximou dele no assento e encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Não era a posição mais confortável do mundo, e ela poderia estar dando o indício de que estava interessada em algo a mais — coisa que não era total mentira —, mas naquele momento ela se sentiu em casa. Como se estar encostado a ele fosse estar em seu lar.

— Então meu papel de travesseiro está aprovado.

Ela levantou rapidamente os olhos.

— Eu disse isso em voz alta? — Sentiu as bochechas corando.

— Sim. E não se preocupe. Você cheira a lar para mim também.

Com um suspiro, Bella voltou a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela só se deu conta de que tinha dormido quando Edward, desconfortável, tentou achar uma posição em que os dois ficassem satisfeitos.

— Oh, me desculpe.

— Tudo bem. Foi legal ver você roncando.

Bella apenas lançou a ele um olhar feroz_. Intimidade demais_, dizia ele.

— Espero que não se importe, mas eu peguei seu bilhete quando o guarda passou aqui para verificar. E agora estou desenhando nele.

Ela poderia ficar brava, mas apenas riu.

Eles passaram o resto da viagem em silêncio. Não era algo incomodo. Os dois precisavam refletir sobre o que estavam prestes a enfrentar quando chegassem em casa. Tomar coragem para dizer que falharam. Ter a força de vontade de começar de novo. Ser forte caso aquilo que esperavam não acontecesse.

O sol começou a despontar no horizonte. Um genuíno sorriso se alargou em ambos os lábios.

E então, natural como o dia que estava se iniciando, Edward pegou a mão esquerda de Bella e enlaçou seus dedos com os dela.

A viagem estava chegando ao fim. Eles teriam que dizer adeus.

Ficaram unidos até que o trem parou. Todos os passageiros começaram a se levantar e sair do vagão, mas eles estavam hesitantes. Além de querer adiar o que teriam de enfrentar, as mãos unidas e o calor que trocavam por estarem perto um do outro era confortável demais.

Fazia tempo que ambos não se sentiam em paz.

Eles adiaram a saída o máximo que puderam, mas quando chegou a hora, Bella pegou sua bolsa e Edward sua maleta, e saíram, lado a lado, do trem.

A máquina começou a fazer barulho logo que colocaram os pés no chão cimentado da estação. Ficaram de frente um para o outro, e se encararam por minutos. Não precisavam de palavras ou de despedidas. Eles apenas sabiam que aquelas horas juntos havia surtido um efeito que nenhum deles esperava em seus corações. Compartilhar suas angustias e medos foi algo que ambos estavam precisando, e não teria sido tão satisfatório se fosse com qualquer outra pessoa.

Bella e Edward apenas sabiam o que fazer. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto ele se inclinava em sua direção. Seus lábios se tocaram. Seus olhos se fecharam. Todo e qualquer barulho ao seu redor cessou. Apenas um ato. Apenas duas pessoas que se completaram com nada mais do que algumas horas de convivência.

Os dois ainda estavam com medo. Mas, naquele segundo, sabiam que não estariam sozinhos.

[...]

Edward teve que pegar um ônibus para chegar à sua cidade. Ele caminhou por um longo tempo antes de ver a casa onde foi criado e viveu quase sua vida toda. Ela estava exatamente da mesma forma: o jardim repleto das mais diversas cores de rosas estava bem irrigado e cheio de botões; na varanda, descansava a cadeira de balanço onde o pai adorava sentar para observar os filhos brincar; a cortina laranja do quarto de seus pais tremulava no segundo andar; a vista da parede rosa do quarto de sua irmã mais nova, Alice.

Apenas a janela do seu quarto estava fechada.

Ele respirou fundo várias vezes antes de tomar coragem para se aproximar. Ele sabia que todos provavelmente estavam trabalhando: sua mãe na cozinha, preparando o almoço; seu irmão Emmett em algum lugar por perto, cuidando dos animais ou de alguma plantação do pai, juntamente com seus primos Alec e Felix; seu pai deveria estar na parte de trás da casa, fazendo alguma ferramenta ou um móvel novo para a casa.

Ele se espantou quando colocou a chave na porta da frente e ela girou. Sem fazer muito barulho, Edward entrou e viu tudo exatamente como estava. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos ao imaginar que ele poderia estar voltando para casa como se tudo aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Ele queria acreditar que isso era real, que ele nunca teria fugido.

Edward engoliu o nó de sua garganta. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Mãe?

Ele ouviu um prato caindo na pia da cozinha logo que proferiu essas palavras. Queria sair correndo até lá, mas seus pés travaram e ele só conseguia olhar para a porta, com ainda mais lágrimas presas nos olhos.

Não foi necessário correr até lá. Sua mãe veio em disparada, enxugando as mãos em seu avental bordado. Ele pode ver os olhos dela se assemelhando aos seus e o enorme sorriso que se abriu nos lábios finos dela antes de sentir seu pequeno corpo se chocando contra o seu.

Uma enorme gota escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas Edward não estava mais triste.

Ele estava em seu lar.

[...]

As mãos de Bella tremiam enquanto ela se aproximava da casa de seus pais. Tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento era abraçar seu filho por horas, sentir seu cheiro, acariciar seus cabelos macios, ouvir seu riso agudo de criança.

Quando entrou, tudo estava em silêncio. Ela seguiu pela sala, até a cozinha, e ao ver que também estava vazia, se dirigiu para o quintal dos fundos.

Sua mãe estava sentada em uma cadeira, soltando bolhas de sabão para o ar. Andrew corria de um lado para outro, vibrando a cada bolha que conseguia estourar com seus pequenos dedos.

Bella abriu a porta. O barulho fez com que ambos parassem a brincadeira e olhassem para quem estava ali.

Ela já não enxergava nada quando sentiu o corpo de seu filho se chocando contra suas pernas. Agarrou Andrew e o segurou apertado em seu colo, como se dependesse dele para respirar, para viver.

— Mamãe, dói!

Uma gargalhada saiu de seus lábios, tão deliciosa quanto aquela que soltou no trem. _Como é bom rir novamente_, pensou Bella. _Nunca mais quero me esquecer disso_.

Sua mãe estava com os olhos marejados e se aproximou depois de deixar Bella curtir seu pequeno por alguns minutos. Elas se abraçaram, também rindo, dizendo o quanto sentiam falta uma da outra. Foram para a cozinha preparar o almoço, e tiveram uma refeição perfeita.

Bella passou a tarde brincando com seu menino, apenas se deliciando com a sensação de estar novamente ao seu lado. Desenharam, viram filmes, fizeram castelos de massinha, apenas sentaram e curtiram a presença um do outro.

Andrew dormiu cedo e Bella ficou ao seu lado, velando seu sono. Mesmo sem que ele escutasse, ela prometeu nunca mais sair do seu lado, para nada. Eles não precisavam de quantidades exorbitantes de dinheiro para serem felizes. Eles apenas precisavam um do outro.

Quando ela se permitiu ter um tempo para si mesma, foi para seu antigo quarto, que estava da mesma forma que havia deixado. Pegou sua bolsa sobre a cama e abriu para retirar seus apetrechos de higiene para tomar um belo banho.

Em cima de sua nécessaire estava seu bilhete do trem. Ela o pegou entre seus dedos e riu quando viu o desenho que havia sobre ele: um sol enorme, com seus raios atravessando quase todo o papel; ao lado dele, uma moça de palito, com longos cachos, que Bella presumiu ser ela. E aos seus pés, uma flecha.

Ela fez o que o bilhete estava pedindo. Havia ali um número de telefone e apenas uma linha escrita: _me ligue sempre que precisar voltar para o seu lar_.

Ela com certeza voltaria.

* * *

**N/A:** Um agradecimento especial a minha Fumi/Beta/Faz tudo Beatrixs, que betou e me aguentou falando sobre essa one sem ter a mínima ideia do que se tratava. Love you baby 3

Essa one saiu do nada, como todas as outras que eu já postei. Inspirada na música do Jason Mraz, ela embalou esses meus dias. Espero que tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu gostei e escrevê-la.

E sim, ela tem muitas lacunas e coisas a serem exploradas. Eu irei fazer extras em breve (:

Reviews serão muito bem vindas *—*

Beijoos


	2. Extra 1

Para Edward, o abraço de sua mãe era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Naquele momento ele não se preocupou com qualquer erro que cometeu no passado. Ele sentia, no calor de sua mãe, que tudo aquilo havia sido esquecido. Se fosse possível, ficaria ali, apenas sentindo o perfume tão familiar de rosas que emanava de seus fios cor de cobre, sentindo sua respiração calma e seu aperto confortável.

— Eu sabia que você voltaria. — Esme disse enquanto se afastava e agarrava o rosto do filho.

Emmett e Carlisle, que trabalhavam do lado de fora da casa, perceberam a comoção na sala e rapidamente se dirigiram para o cômodo. Alice, que estava em seu quarto, desceu as escadas em velocidade recorde.

Cada pessoa presente ali teve uma reação diferente.

Emmett agarrou o irmão com força, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e soltando uma gargalhada sonora, que Edward não havia percebido que sentia tanta falta até ouvi-la novamente.

Carlisle encostou-se ao batente da porta, com os olhos cautelosos. Ele não se movimentou nenhum centímetro para chegar até o filho.

E Alice deu um sonoro tapa na cara de Edward depois que Emmett o largou.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? — Alice esbravejou. Ela jogou seu corpo minúsculo para frente, em direção ao irmão, mas Emmett foi mais rápido e impediu que as unhas dela chegassem até o rosto de Edward.

— Alice, ele é seu irmão. — Ladrou Esme.

— Ele não pensou nisso quando fugiu com aquela vadia!

Poderia não parecer, mas aquelas palavras doeram mais em Edward do que o golpe que Alice desferiu contra ele segundos antes. Ele estava com o coração repleto de esperanças de que aquilo tudo seria esquecido, mas percebeu naquele momento que as feridas ainda estavam abertas por ali. E ainda sangravam.

— Eu voltei para pedir perdão.

— Como se isso fosse resolver! Garanto que a tal Tanya roubou cada centavo seu, e agora você veio atrás de perdão só porque está sem dinheiro. Quando aparecer outra mulher de vestido curto e um papo bom, Edward vai nos largar de novo!

— Alice...

— Não negue Edward! Você é fraco demais para resistir! A vida aqui é tediosa demais para alguém com tantas ambições quanto você! Vá embora encontrar seu caminho em outro lugar!

— Já chega Alice.

A voz de Carlisle ressoou forte pela sala, calando a todos. Ele ainda estava na mesma posição, mas agora encarava Edward com um olhar indecifrável. Dando um passo para frente, ele continuou encarando o filho, cara a cara.

— E você, não pise mais na minha casa. Você perdeu o direito de pertencer a este lugar quando saiu por aquela porta sem dar a mínima satisfação para sua família.

— Carlisle, não! — Esme lamentou, com lágrimas de tristeza nos olhos.

Aquilo que Edward mais temia estava acontecendo. Apesar de sua mãe e Emmett estarem ao seu lado, prontos para perdoarem a burrada que ele tinha cometido, Carlisle era quem tinha a voz naquela casa, juntamente com Alice. Segurando as lágrimas, ele encarou o pai de volta, tomando coragem para tentar de novo.

— Por favor, pai, me dê apenas uma chance.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de virar as costas para quem sempre te protegeu. Saia Edward.

Ele queria argumentar. Queria dizer que estava arrependido por tudo o que tinha feito. Queria dizer que já tinha sofrido o suficiente e tinha entendido a dor que eles sofreram quando ele se foi.

Mas, naquele momento, a maior prova que ele podia dar de que queria estar novamente no seio de sua família era obedecer ao seu pai.

Então, ele saiu da casa, tentando não olhar para trás.

[...]

Sentar-se do lado de fora da propriedade foi a única solução que Edward encontrou naquele momento. As lágrimas já não eram mais seguradas, e ele permitiu que toda a dor da rejeição tomasse conta de seu corpo.

De repente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu: será que Bella teria conseguido o perdão que ele não conseguiu de sua família?

_Claro que sim_. Isabella era uma moça adorável. Tão sensata, tão dedicada. Não haveria motivo para que a desprezassem.

Edward se deu conta que pensar nela o acalmava. Será que ela ligaria para ele depois que visse o bilhete?

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virando-se, ele deu de cara com sua mãe, também com lágrimas nos olhos, com a expressão aflita.

— Mãe. Não precisa se preocupar, eu vou conseguir um lugar para ficar.

— Não querido, você vai ficar na sua casa. — Ela disse estendendo a mão. Edward levantou com a sua ajuda, e ficou observando a silhueta de sua mãe, não tão pequena quanto a de Alice, mas visivelmente feminina, delicada e doce.

— Eu não quero mais brigas com o papai.

— Não vai ter brigas. Eu não vou desobedecer seu pai, você não vai entrar na nossa casa.

— Então...?

— Venha.

Esme pegou Edward pela mão e o levou para dentro da propriedade novamente. Tudo estava quieto demais depois do levantamento de vozes de mais cedo. Ele olhou hesitante pela janela da sala, mas não havia ninguém a vista.

Sua mãe desviou da casa, o levando para a parte de trás. Ele achou que seu pai poderia estar ali, trabalhando em alguma coisa, mas ela não seria tão tola a ponto de levá-lo ao encontro de Carlisle novamente naquele dia. Eles continuaram andando, até que Edward finalmente entendeu para onde a mãe estava o conduzindo.

O celeiro parecia exatamente como da última vez que Edward tinha o visto. Ele costumava se esconder ali com seu irmão Emmett quando ambos eram pequenos e faziam alguma malvadeza. Ele se refugiava também quando precisava pensar e fazer seus planos para o futuro.

Parecia uma época distante, mas isso aconteceu há apenas alguns meses.

O lugar parecia grande do lado de fora, mas ele era todo preenchido de tralhas da família toda: brinquedos antigos de Alice, que ela se recusava a jogar fora; ferramentas e pedaços enormes de madeira que seu pai utilizava para novas construções; o trator que Emmett usava para trabalhar; mobílias antigas que não tinham mais utilidade.

No canto em que costumava se deitar para refletir sobre sua vida, já havia um colchão arrumado, com uma muda de roupas, um travesseiro fofo, e um prato com a comida do jantar.

— Você não pode tomar banho agora porque seu pai vai perceber, mas apareça bem cedo, ou tarde da noite, quando ele estiver dormindo. — Sua mãe disse, com preocupação transbordando de seus olhos.

De repente, Edward se deu conta de que era um completo idiota.

— Eu não mereço tudo isso mãe.

E assim, as lágrimas começaram a jorrar novamente.

[...]

Edward se permitiu ser mimado pela sua mãe. Ele não merecia, mas ansiava por aquele toque mais do que tudo. Enquanto molhava o colo de Esme com suas lágrimas, contou para ela tudo o que passou quando estava fora. Sua vida com Tanya, a desgraça do divórcio, a viagem de volta.

Bella.

— Bem, essa moça parece que foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu com você nesse tempo. — Esme sorriu, acariciando o cabelo rebelde de seu filho.

— Ela é incrível.

— Vejo alguém se apaixonando.

Ele se virou no colo de Esme para que pudesse encarar seus olhos. Apesar de sentir dentro de si que as palavras de sua mãe tinham grande chance de se tornar realidade, ele tinha medo. Medo de se magoar novamente. Medo de fazer outra burrada por ser impulsivo e se jogar de corpo inteiro em algo que durou apenas horas.

— Vejo medo em seus olhos. Ela não parece ser como a _outra_. — Em hipótese alguma Esme citaria aquele nome novamente em sua casa.

— E ela não é. Mas ainda assim, eu tenho medo.

— Edward, o amor é bom quando vem na hora certa, da pessoa certa. Dê uma chance. Você tem alguma forma de se comunicar com ela?

— Eu deixei meu telefone com ela. Só isso.

— Se ela for a pessoa certa, ela irá te ligar. Apenas espere.

Esme se inclinou e deixou um beijo na testa do filho, o deixando sozinho para que pudesse descansar.

Edward ficou martelando a última frase de sua mãe durante horas. Ele seria forte o suficiente para esperar? E se ela nunca mais quisesse vê-lo, o que ele faria? Simplesmente se esqueceria daqueles olhos castanhos e daqueles lábios tão certos para ele?

Ele não queria. Ele não _podia._

Bella, querendo ou não, era sua salvação.

[...]

Era aniversário de Carlisle.

A única vez em que toda a família não comemorou a data toda unida foi no ano anterior, quando Edward não estava presente. Esme havia feito um maravilhoso bolo, Alice havia enfeitado toda a casa, e Emmett havia feito todo o trabalho do dia do pai, para que ele pudesse ficar apenas relaxando.

Mas Edward não estava lá.

E esse ano, não seria da mesma forma.

Esme estava decidida que seu filho deveria fazer parte daquela família novamente. Nos dias que se seguiram, ele estava se esforçando: foi até a cidade procurar um emprego, e havia conseguido uma entrevista num lugar onde ganharia bem; ele não tinha qualquer pretensão de sair de perto de casa novamente, devido ao fiasco da primeira tentativa. Esme tinha fé em seu filho, e sabia que o que ele havia passado durante aqueles meses longe do seio de seu lar havia feito com que aquele Edward imaturo, inconsequente e sonhador fosse substituído por um Edward responsável e consciente.

Porém, Carlisle parecia ignorar todas aquelas informações que Esme fazia questão de dizer a ele.

Mas não hoje, não no dia que era sagrado para aquela família.

— Edward vai estar presente no jantar esta noite. — Esme declarou enquanto arrumava a mesa, e Carlisle a observava da porta da cozinha.

— Eu já disse que ele não irá entrar nessa casa novamente. — Ele respondeu, sem nem ao menos mexer algum músculo.

— Ele é seu filho, Carlisle. Você não poderá ignorá-lo para sempre.

— Claro que não, você nem ao menos tirou ele dessa propriedade.

Esme desconfiava que ele já soubesse sobre a clandestinidade do filho, mas sua confirmação apenas serviu de incentivo para que ela continuasse persistente no objetivo de ter Edward novamente sobre o seu teto. Afinal, se Carlisle fosse completamente contra a presença do filho ali, nem ao menos no celeiro Edward poderia estar.

— Ele mudou. Ele sabe o que fez e se arrepende. Não há motivos para que você seja tão intransigente! — Esme se aproximou do marido na soleira da porta, e fixou seu olhar no dele — Apenas dê uma chance para que ele diga o que sente, Carlisle. Se não quiser fazer isso por Edward, faça por mim.

Esme saiu pela porta, sem esperar qualquer resposta do marido.

[...]

Quando o jantar foi servido, uma batida hesitante na porta fez com que todos virassem os olhos para Carlisle. Todos ali presentes sabiam que Edward viria, e a tensão era palpável. Esme se levantou para acolher o filho, e quando o pai não fez nenhuma objeção, Edward se sentou na mesa e começou a se servir.

O silêncio se instalou. Emmett tentou fazer com que uma conversa amigável e amena ocorresse, mas as respostas monossilábicas ou a falta delas por parte do pai desestimulava até a personalidade espirituosa do irmão mais velho da família.

Edward não suportava mais aquilo. Como alguém poderia pensar em perdoá-lo se nem ao menos desse a chance para ele se explicar? Como ele poderia tentar fazer parte dessa família novamente se metade dela não o encarava?

Ele decidiu que era hora de um basta.

— Até quando isso vai continuar? — Edward bradou em um tom de voz mais alto, que fez com que Alice pulasse em sua cadeira. Todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, exceto o de Carlisle, que continuava em seu prato.

— E pai, eu quero falar com todos os membros dessa família, e isso inclui o senhor.

Finalmente, os olhos de Carlisle se levantaram. Ele encarou o filho com severidade, mas isso não fez com que Edward recuasse. Não mais.

— Eu sei que eu fiz a pior burrada da minha vida quando saí por aquela porta, atrás da Tanya. — Falar seu nome trazia um nó a sua garganta, que ele ignorou, não querendo tirar a atenção de todos na mesa. — Eu fui um completo egoísta quando fugi da minha família, achando que a vida lá fora me daria oportunidades que eu não tinha aqui dentro.

"Mas eu estava errado. Percebi isso tarde demais, mas entendo agora que isso apenas serviu para que eu crescesse como homem. Eu precisava de um chacoalhão para perceber que a vida não é apenas regida por um par de pernas bonitas.

"E eu não estou aqui de volta para pedir que vocês declarem amor por mim imediatamente. Não estou pedindo que ignorem tudo o que eu fiz. Eu quero apenas que vejam que eu estou arrependido, e que não me orgulho dos meus erros passados. Eu quero apenas dormir tranquilo sabendo que estou perdoado pelas únicas pessoas que realmente tem valor para mim nessa vida.

"Eu só queria, pai, poder olhar em seus olhos e ver que toda a mágoa que você sente por eu ter deixado essa família não seja maior que o amor de pai que eu sei que o senhor tem por mim.

Quando Edward terminou seu discurso, estava sem fôlego. Emmett estampava um sorriso discreto em seus lábios; Alice tentava disfarçar, mas estava tremendamente emocionada com tudo o que o irmão falou, assim como Esme, que já não continha as lágrimas.

Carlisle não havia mudado nada em sua feição. Ele continuava sério e controlado, mas por apenas uma fração de segundos, Edward capturou um pequeno brilho no olhar de seu pai. Essa hesitação indicava que seu discurso surtiu algum efeito sobre o coração de pedra de Carlisle. Ele parecia ponderar cada palavra com cuidado, e sabia que a última frase que Edward proferiu era a mais pura verdade.

Isso bastava para Edward.

[...]

— Edward?

A voz que Edward esperava ouvir não era a de seu pai.

Ele virou seu corpo e não ficou surpreso ao ver que o olhar de seu pai havia voltado ao estado indecifrável. Apenas aquela pequena mudança que ocorreu durante seu desabafo que impediu que Edward fugisse correndo para o celeiro.

— Eu ainda estou magoado com você, muito. — Essa frase tão direta pegou Edward de surpresa, mas ele tentou não demonstrar. — Mas eu posso considerar sua volta para casa.

Edward queria abrir o maior sorriso do mundo, mas se conteve.

— Você terá regras mais rígidas. Não irá poder levar nenhuma mulher para dentro do meu teto, ou entrar a hora que quiser. Se você conseguir um salário bom, vai ter que arcar com as suas despesas e ajudar nas contas da casa. Se você voltar a fazer besteira, nem no celeiro eu vou deixar você ficar. Entendido?

Edward confirmou com a cabeça, como uma criança que é repreendida e tem vergonha de falar algo. Os olhares de pai e filho então se encontraram. Ali estava o que realmente importava: Carlisle ainda o amava. De sua forma, mas amava.

O menino não se conteve, e se jogou nos braços do pai.

Em um primeiro momento, não houve qualquer movimento por parte de Carlisle. Mas, quando ele percebeu a falta que o calor de Edward fazia a ele, seus braços circularam a cintura do filho, o segurando com força. Ele percebeu que todo aquele ressentimento que sentia na verdade era medo. Medo de que o filho não voltasse. Medo de que ele nunca mais fosse capaz de ter sua família reunida novamente.

Esse medo evaporou quando ele ouviu o soluço baixo vindo do homem em seus braços.

— Eu te amo pai, me perdoa.

— Eu te perdôo garoto.

Edward sabia que essa era a forma do pai de lhe dizer que o amava. Ele se permitiu finalmente sorrir e respirar com liberdade.

Agora, a única coisa que ele tinha certeza era de que estava tudo bem.

[...]

Edward estava sentado na porta do celeiro, olhando para o céu. Ele havia sentido tanta falta daquela paisagem, tão pura e simples. Ali, sentado no chão de terra onde passou praticamente sua vida toda, ele se sentia em paz. Ele pertencia àquela calmaria, assim como as estrelas pertenciam àquele belo céu.

Apenas uma coisa faltava.

Seu celular tocou, insistente, dentro do celeiro. Ele correu para sua cama improvisada e pegou o aparelho sem nem ao menos verificar o número.

— Alô? — Perguntou com a respiração presa.

— Edward? Aqui é Bella.

— Oi Bella. — Bella não precisava estar ao seu lado para dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

— Oi. Não é muito tarde, é?

— Não Bella. Pra você, nunca será tarde.

E agora tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

**N/A:** _*Me escondendo no canto* Sim, eu sei que demorei, mil desculpas! Eu não gosto de ficar protelando as coisas, mas a inspiração e tempo estavam curtos. Agora estou com tempo de sobra, e a inspiração está acenando pra mim nos últimos dias, então, estou aproveitando._

_Bem, me digam, o que acharam do Ed e sua família? Carlisle é muito mal? Alice muito cruel? Esme muito manteiga? E a Bella, como será o próximo encontro com ela?_

_Eu prometo não demorar para postar o segundo extra, que terão ainda mais respostas. E, enquanto isso, deixem reviews para que eu possa saber se estão gostando ou não!_

_E obrigada a minha beta linda Beatrixs, que sempre fica brava comigo por causa dos meus finais haha Love you!_

_Beijos a todas s2_


	3. Extra 2

As mãos de Bella estavam suando.

— Mãe, você ta bem?

_Claro que não garoto_, pensou Bella. Em vez disso, ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça para seu filho, Andrew, que a olhava curioso.

A rodoviária era um lugar que estava se tornando rotineiro para Bella. Já havia se passado seis meses desde sua ligação repentina no meio da noite para Edward. Desde então, ela frequentemente vinha visitá-lo, causando a ela uma sensação de familiaridade com o lugar e com as pessoas que ali trabalhavam.

Porém, hoje Bella teria companhia em sua visita. E não era apenas a presença de Andrew que a estava deixando nervosa.

Ela iria conhecer a família de Edward.

Bella sabia que o pai de seu namorado, Carlisle, não seria dos mais solícitos. Ela estava realmente com medo de que todo o esforço de Edward em se mostrar capaz ao conseguir um emprego bom e uma relação estável com seu pai fosse arruinado pela sua presença. Ela sabia que uma das regras era não levar nenhuma mulher para debaixo do teto de Carlisle, e eles iam infringir essa barreira e ainda carregar uma criança como brinde.

Não parecia ser um progresso muito promissor, dadas as circunstâncias.

Tudo parecia ter virado pó quando Bella viu que Edward caminhava até ela e seu filho, com um sorriso encantador nos lábios. Logo ela aprendeu a apreciar a beleza daquele homem, e sentia uma falta esmagadora quando tinham que se separar.

Mas se os planos dela dessem certo, essa agonia não duraria por muito tempo.

— Oi. — Edward disse quando se aproximou. Ambos queriam se agarrar ali mesmo, mas sabiam que com a presença do pequeno, e de tantas pessoas ao redor, isso não seria possível. Ele então colocou um beijo longo em sua bochecha, fazendo com que Bella corasse.

— Oi. — Ela respondeu, sorrindo.

— E você deve ser o famoso Andrew.

Edward se abaixou na altura do garoto, sorrindo para ele enquanto observava sua feição. Ele tinha uma semelhança inconfundível com Bella, mas seus olhos azuis e seus traços que algum dia se tornariam muito masculinos lembravam Edward de que ele não era uma cópia perfeita de sua mãe. Infelizmente.

— Não sou famoso. — Respondeu Andrew, arrancando uma risada dos dois adultos.

— Eu não diria isso. Sua mãe me fala muito sobre você.

O menino corou. No final das contas, ele era mais parecido com a mãe do que Edward havia imaginado.

— Vamos? — Ele ofereceu a mão para Bella, que a agarrou com a outra que não estava segurando Andrew.

Quando Edward começou a se dirigir para sua casa, o nervosismo de Bella voltou. A sensação de que poderia fazer alguma coisa que iria prejudicá-lo não saia de seu coração.

A ansiedade de Bella não passou despercebida. Edward percebeu imediatamente que sua namorada havia ficado tensa com toda a situação que enfrentariam dali alguns minutos. Ele não sabia se iria acalmá-la, mas estendeu sua mão e apertou levemente a dela que repousava sobre sua perna. Bella voltou seus olhos castanhos para Edward e sorriu, retribuindo o gesto quando ele teve que soltá-la para dirigir.

Bella tentou arrastar para longe todas as suas preocupações. Ela se sentia agora tão aliviada por ter tomado coragem naquela noite.

Depois da primeira conversa deles por telefone, que durou horas, eles resolveram combinar de se encontrar logo no dia seguinte. No começo, tudo parecia meio precipitado, mas quando Bella deu de encontro com o aquele sorriso, viu que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Edward poderia não ser o homem perfeito, mas a forma como ele tratava seu novo começo de vida e como ele simplesmente a acalmava com apenas um toque, era suficiente para ela.

Os encontros ficaram frequentes. Uma, ou até duas vezes por semana. A cada um deles, Bella se sentia mais próxima de Edward. Eles tinham uma conexão, apesar de serem divergentes em tantas coisas.

Ela gostava do som da sua voz. Da forma como seu cabelo cor de bronze sempre parecia uma bagunça. Do sorriso que ele dava quando queria convencê-la de algo, ou roubar um beijo. Da suavidade de seus dedos quando tocavam sua pele nua. Da forma como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele falava sobre a sua reintegração na família. Do jeito fofo dele ao dizer a ela que estava ficando apaixonado.

Sem ao menos se dar conta, Bella se viu presa na mesma situação. Ela estava apaixonada pelo homem ao seu lado, sem sombra de dúvida.

De repente, sua preocupação parecia muito pequena diante do futuro que ela imaginava ao lado de Edward.

Então, ela apertou sua mão na dele, sorrindo.

[...]

Quando entrou na casa de Edward, Bella foi imediatamente recebida por um abraço quente de Esme.

— Oh querida, que prazer te conhecer! Edward me falou tanto de você, que já sinto que você é parte da família!

Bella se assustou com a hospitalidade da senhora de cabelos semelhantes ao do seu namorado, mas sorriu, feliz ao ver que nem todos naquela casa seriam antipáticos com ela.

— O prazer é meu, Sra. Cullen.

— Oh não, me chame apenas de Esme, querida. Senhora me deixa com a sensação de ser muito mais velha do que eu já sou! — Ela riu, enquanto Bella sorria para a doce mulher à sua frente. — E você deve ser o pequeno Andrew, certo?

O menino acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para Esme. Ela se encantou com a forma tímida dele, que parecia tanto com a sua mãe. Imediatamente, Esme se viu apaixonada por aquela mulher que parecia fazer tanta diferença na vida de seu filho. Aquela pequena de cabelos e olhos profundamente castanhos já tinha um lugar cativado na família, pelo menos por parte dela.

— Edward, porque você não leva Andrew para conhecer a nossa propriedade? E você Bella, me acompanha? Pode me ajudar no almoço?

— Com prazer, Esme. — Ela respondeu, olhando para Edward e Andrew. O pequeno parecia encantado com o lugar novo e grande, onde poderia correr e brincar a vontade, e seu namorado parecia feliz em mostrar ao seu pequeno tudo. Ela então se inclinou e deu um beijo no rosto de Edward, acompanhando Esme até o cômodo que ela presumiu que fosse a cozinha.

Ao entrar, Bella viu que teriam mais uma companhia. Alice, a irmã caçula de Edward estava parada na bancada, cortando alguns legumes. Logo que percebeu a presença de Bella, parou seus afazeres e faz uma varredura sobre o corpo da morena com seus intensos olhos azuis. Bella se sentiu meio incomodada com a inspeção tão minuciosa, mas não demonstrou, pois Edward já havia a alertado sobre a forma peculiar de lidar com as coisas, que era exclusiva de Alice.

— Filha, essa é a Bella. Bella, minha caçula e linda, Alice.

O cumprimento entre as duas não foi tão caloroso como entre ela e sua sogra, mas Bella se sentiu mais confortável conforme Esme ia dando ordens para ambas, enquanto trabalhavam em conjunto para terminar o almoço.

Por um momento, Esme saiu da cozinha para buscar algum ingrediente na horta, do lado de fora da casa. Bella continuou seus afazeres, mas logo percebeu que Alice a encarava. O olhar a deixou novamente incomodada, e dessa vez Bella resolveu encarar a cunhada de frente.

— Sim? — perguntou enquanto varria a pequena figura de Alice. Ela parecia tão delicada quanto uma criança, mas o olhar feroz em seus olhos disse para Bella que Alice poderia ser tudo, menos indefesa.

— Eu vou ser direta. Quais são suas intenções com meu irmão?

Whoa. Bella estava certa em pensar que Alice não era nada ingênua como sua figura tentava demonstrar. Mas isso não poderia tirar o foco de Bella em relação ao seu futuro com Edward. Ela sabia que teria que enfrentar alguns percalços, e se um deles fosse a fúria de sua cunhada, ela estava pronta para bater de frente.

— Se você acha que eu sou uma vadia como Tanya, pode ficar tranquila. Eu nunca magoaria Edward da forma como ela fez.

O olhar de Alice não vacilou.

— E seu filho, uh? Ele precisa de um pai, obviamente.

Aquela pequena impertinente não tinha papas na língua.

— Eu criei muito bem meu filho sozinha durante esses anos. Eu não preciso de qualquer homem para que eu eduque minha criança corretamente. E, se eu fosse precisar de dinheiro, eu estaria pedindo diretamente ao pai dele, porque é a obrigação dele, não de Edward.

Alice encarou Bella mais alguns segundos. Sem pestanejar, ela devolveu o olhar, com determinação.

Então, Alice se jogou nos braços de Bella, a esmagando em um abraço.

Bem, essa pequena era _mesmo_ peculiar.

— Fico feliz que meu irmão tenha encontrado alguém como você. Você é certa para ele, com certeza. Bem vinda à família, Bella.

Bella apenas sorriu, mais agradecida por aquelas palavras do que poderia demonstrar.

[...]

Por um momento, Bella ficou sozinha na cozinha. Alice havia ido ajudar a mãe do lado de fora, e deixara as rédeas do almoço por cinco minutos nas mãos da morena. Ela não se opôs e nem se sentiu intimidada. Aquela cozinha era tão aconchegante e agradável, que ela se permitiu cantarolar enquanto picava alguns legumes para a salada.

Até que ela ouviu um pigarro.

Parado, encostado ao batente da porta, estava quem ela presumiu ser Carlisle. Ele tinha uma expressão hostil enquanto olhava a morena cantar enquanto fazia as coisas em sua cozinha.

Imediatamente, Bella corou. Ela enxugou a mão em um guardanapo, tentando não pensar no constrangimento que havia acabado de passar.

— Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, eu não queria invadir seu espaço, apenas estava ajudando Esme e Alice com o almoço e...

— Você é? — Ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Hm, sou Bella Swan, Senhor. A namorada de Edward.

Ela pensava que aquela sobrancelha não podia se arquear mais. Mas ela podia.

Carlisle tinha um rosto bonito, apesar de ser completamente sério. Seu olhar estava causando arrepios em Bella, e ela sabia que ele provavelmente estava a analisando, centímetro por centímetro, tentando achar alguma coisa que se assemelhasse a Tanya. Todo o nervosismo que havia ido embora na presença das mulheres da casa voltou como uma onda nervosa em uma noite de lua cheia.

Então, sua boca se abriu.

— Olha senhor, eu não quero ser invasiva e nem ao menos causar uma má impressão, mas eu apenas quero dizer que estou aqui porque realmente gosto de Edward. Ele me ajudou a superar muitas coisas, e eu também lhe ajudei. Nós não estamos nesse relacionamento porque simplesmente nos entregamos em uma paixonite física, mas sim porque nós temos muito sentimento envolvido. Eu nunca iria fazer algo como Tanya fez com ele, em qualquer circunstancia. Eu não estou interessada no dinheiro de ninguém, e nem em um pai para o meu filho. Eu apenas gosto de Edward. Muito. E não vou deixar que o senhor nem ninguém atrapalhe nosso relacionamento, porque o que temos é real.

Depois de alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego, Bella levantou uma de suas mãos até a boca, percebendo o que tinha dito.

_Quem em sã consciência desafia o sogro logo no primeiro encontro, Isabella?_

Carlisle olhava para ela, com sua expressão indecifrável. Ele geralmente usava isso para amedrontar as pessoas, e sabia que funcionava. Sua primeira impressão, ao ver aquela moça ali, cantarolando em sua cozinha, e depois despejando coisas em cima dele logo depois de dizer seu nome, fez com que ele precisasse de algum tempo para analisar a morena que o encarava, com os olhos chocolate cheios de ansiedade e apreensão.

Ela não era como as outras, definitivamente. Na verdade, Carlisle achava que toda a coragem que ela teve de enfrentá-lo a fazia uma moça boa demais, até mesmo para Edward.

Sua vontade ainda era castigar o filho, pois ainda havia mágoas com o abandono dele no passado. Porém, o que ele mais queria era ver o a família toda feliz. E, ao observar aquela pequena cantarolando tão livremente em sua cozinha o fez pensar que era somente isso que faltava naquela casa para que a harmonia fosse reinstalada.

Então, ele sorriu para Bella.

— Seja bem vinda, filha.

[...]

Edward observava com um sorriso no rosto Andrew correndo livre pela propriedade Cullen. O garoto parecia estar mais do que satisfeito enquanto explorava cada canto e fazia eventuais perguntas sobre coisas que não sabia para que serviam. Apesar do garotinho ser tímido, ele imediatamente se viu mais desinibido ao sentir a liberdade que somente um lugar como esse transmitia.

Depois de um bom tempo correndo, o pequeno decidiu que queria se sentar no grande trator, dentro do celeiro. Edward o acomodou confortavelmente no banco, mostrando para ele onde era cada comando. Andrew absorvia tudo com uma atenção, como se fosse a última coisa que aprenderia na vida.

— Edward, você é namorado da mamãe?

A pergunta repentina após um longo período de silêncio pegou Edward de surpresa. Ele não sabia o que Bella havia dito ao garoto, mas imaginou que a verdade fosse a melhor alternativa numa situação dessas.

— Sim, eu sou. Você está bem com isso?

Andrew ponderou sobre a pergunta de Edward por tempo demais.

— Mamãe sempre fica feliz quando vai encontrar você. E quando você liga pra ela também. Sabe, ela fica que nem as meninas mais velhas da minha escola.

— Como assim Andrew? — Edward perguntou, curioso.

— Sabe, quando elas ficam todas bobas? Outro dia eu vi a mamãe sorrindo pra máquina de café.

Edward não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Andrew o olhou como se ele fosse louco, outra pessoa que entendia o mundo estranho dos adultos.

— Então, por você tudo bem se eu namorar sua mãe?

— Sim. Eu gosto de você.

O sorriso no rosto do garoto foi genuíno e sincero, o que fez Edward sorrir de volta aliviado e completamente encantado pelo pequeno.

— Ora, o que temos aqui?

A voz de Carlisle vinda de lugar nenhum deixou Edward tenso. Ele não havia dito nenhuma palavra sobre a visita de Bella porque pensava que assim o pai não criaria nenhuma expectativa ou imagem ruim sobre a moça antes de ela mesma mostrar o que era. Ele tinha certeza de que ao ver Bella e Andrew, Carlisle tiraria da mente qualquer ideia premeditada que ele teria de qualquer namorada que o filho já tivera.

— Pai, esse é Andrew. Andrew, esse é meu pai, Carlisle.

— Olá senhor. — O menino respondeu, meio tímido.

— Olá garoto. Se divertindo?

— Sim, Edward me mostrou toda a casa de vocês, é muito legal! — O menino exclamou, animado. Edward sorriu ao ver que ele realmente havia apreciado o passeio.

— Aposto que sim campeão. Edward, posso ter uma palavrinha com você?

Edward acompanhou o pai até uma distância confortável para poder falar livremente sem que o diálogo chegasse aos ouvidos de Andrew. Ele sabia que estava prestes a ouvir uma bronca, mas manteve sua postura firme. Poderia soar idiota e a repetição de um erro para Carlisle, mas, se fosse necessário, Edward enfrentaria novamente a família para defender Bella.

— Andrew? — Carlisle começou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Ele é filho de Bella. Minha namorada.

A expressão de Carlisle se tornou algo em branco. Edward ficava mais nervoso quando isso acontecia, pois preferia ver qualquer reação no rosto do pai, do que ficar tentando adivinhar o que ele estava pensando.

— E essa Bella?

— Está lá dentro, ajudando mamãe no almoço. Olha pai, eu sei que isso vai contra as regras que você impôs para mim, mas eu realmente gosto da Bella. Ela não é nem um pouco como Tanya e...

Carlisle levantou a mão, fazendo Edward parar seu discurso na hora.

— Você não precisa me provar nada. Eu confio em você.

O filho ficou sem palavras diante do pai. Carlisle apenas colocou uma mão sobre os ombros de Edward e sorriu. Em seguida, caminhou até Andrew e o entreteu até a hora do almoço.

[...]

Bella ainda estava assustada com a atitude de seu sogro enquanto ajudava Esme a arrumar a mesa. Ela esperava mais do que uma bronca depois de tudo o que disse a ele, mas o que recebeu foi apenas boas vindas e um genuíno sorriso. Isso a fazia pensar se tudo o que havia saído da boca de Carlisle era apenas uma armadilha para que depois ele humilhasse Edward e ela na frente de todos.

Suas apreensões sumiram quando ela viu que Carlisle, Edward e Andrew entravam pela porta da cozinha, rindo.

Edward viu o olhar de Bella, e imediatamente se aproximou dela. Colocando uma mão sobre sua cintura, ele aproximou seus lábios da orelha da morena, causando nela um arrepio.

— Relaxe. Ele não vai matar ninguém. Não hoje. — E riu no cabelo dela, aspirando ao mesmo tempo o cheiro delicioso que Bella tinha.

Ela relaxou. Mas não pelas palavras de Edward, mas sim porque as mãos dele estavam sobre sua pele.

— Mamãe, a casa do Edward é tão legal! Podemos vir mais vezes? Eu quero andar no trator!

Bella se abaixou na altura de seu filho, observando feliz a excitação nos olhos de Andrew.

— Você tem que perguntar isso ao Edward, querido. E ao Carlisle também, ele é o dono da casa.

— Eu posso, Senhor Carlisle? — O pequeno disse, se virando para encarar o homem, que sorria enquanto se aproximava da esposa.

— Sempre que quiser, garoto.

Carlisle recebeu um caloroso sorriso de Esme. Edward também parecia imensamente feliz, lançando um olhar de agradecimento ao pai. Ele apenas acenou a cabeça.

— Olha, temos visita hoje!

Bella se virou em direção à voz grave que entrou na cozinha. Um grande homem com o sorriso mais natural que ela já viu a pegou pela cintura, tirando a morena dos braços do irmão. Ela riu enquanto tentava respirar com o abraço forte que Emmett dava nela.

— Sou Emmett, irmão do Edward. Você deve ser Bella, uh? Ouvi muito sobre você.

Edward lançou um olhar de advertência para o irmão.

— Bem ou mal? — Bella perguntou, já mais desinibida. A presença de Emmett fez apenas com que ela se sentisse ainda mais a vontade e ainda mais feliz em estar na casa de Edward.

— Acho que mamãe não ficaria feliz se eu dissesse o que Edward me disse a respeito de você.

— Emmett!

Bella corou furiosamente. Edward estava prestes a calar a boca do irmão ele próprio. Carlisle soltou uma pequena risada. Esme queria parecer brava, mas segurava um sorriso. E Andrew apenas não entendia o mundo dos adultos, mais uma vez.

— E você, quem é? — Emmett se encaminhou até Andrew, que ficou um pouco hesitante ao ver alguém tão grande próximo a ele.

— Sou Andrew.

— Oh, olá Andrew. Eu sou Emmett. Sou muito mais legal que o Edward, então sempre que precisar brincar, chame a mim.

Edward soltou um gemido baixo. Bella riu ao seu lado, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o seu peito enquanto enlaçava sua cintura com a outra.

— Você sabe dirigir o trator?

— Ta brincando? Aquilo lá é meu garoto! Depois do almoço vou te levar para dar um passeio.

— Jura? Posso mamãe? — Andrew se virou para Bella, com os olhos cintilando.

— Se não for incomodo para Emmett, claro que sim.

Apenas isso foi necessário para construir uma amizade entre Emmett e Andrew. Eles passaram o almoço todo conversando e fazendo piadas, e a hora foi preenchida por risadas intermináveis.

Esme estava com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto observava sua família. Ela estava orgulhosa por Bella ter conseguido domar o coração das pessoas mais difíceis, como Alice e Carlisle. A cada segundo que a morena passava com eles, mais a senhora se convencia de que ela pertencia ao seu lar.

Bella se sentia em paz. Todo o temor que ela sentia quando chegou naquela propriedade havia passado, e era substituído rapidamente por um afeto e apreço enorme por aquela família.

Antes, Bella queria fazer parte daquele ambiente. Agora, ela precisava disso.

E, se dependesse de Edward, ele realizaria o desejo de sua namorada com prazer.

[...]

A casa estava silenciosa quando Bella sorrateiramente foi até o quarto de Edward naquela noite.

Depois do almoço bem sucedido, todos passaram a tarde conversando enquanto Emmett e Andrew se divertiam do lado de fora da casa. Carlisle e Esme conheceram mais da vida de Bella, enquanto ela mesma conhecia mais das peripécias de seu namorado.

Quando se deu conta, já era tarde. Então, Carlisle a convidou para passar a noite com eles, para que não tivesse que se preocupar com transporte àquela hora.

E Bella não podia perder essa oportunidade para passar mais um tempo de qualidade com Edward.

Ele soltou um suspiro quando sentiu os dedos pequenos da morena acariciando suas mechas desgrenhadas.

— Ora, você é uma menina muito arteira. — Edward riu, se virando para Bella na cama. Ela estava deitada de lado, olhando para seu rosto com ternura, suas mãos ainda no cabelo dele. — Se meu pai te pegar aqui, todo aquele amor some em questão de segundos.

— Ele já me ama. Quem vai ser expulso daqui é você. — Bella sorriu, feliz com a lembrança desse dia. Tudo havia saído da forma oposta do que ela tinha em mente. Mas quem diria que esse desfecho foi muito mais perfeito do que o que ela imaginava?

— Se for para ir embora com você, não me oponho. — Ele sorriu, aproximando seu corpo do dela. Suas mãos agarraram a cintura pequena de Bella, enquanto ela enlaçava uma de suas pernas nas dele. Eles ficaram minutos ali, apenas se olhando e se acariciando.

— Preciso te contar uma coisa. — Ela disse.

— Nada muito grave, não é? Meu coração não suporta mais emoções fortes hoje.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu consegui um emprego.

Os olhos dela brilhavam. Os dele ficaram com a mesma emoção, pois Edward sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para Bella.

— Oh querida, fico tão feliz por você! — Ele a abraçou, e em seguida, pediu detalhes.

Bella contou para Edward sua saga em busca de alguma coisa. Logo depois que ela voltou para casa, ela mandou vários currículos e foi chamada para várias entrevistas, mas nenhuma delas parecia satisfatória. Somente para não ficar sem uma renda, Bella aceitou um emprego que era bem abaixo do que ela poderia proporcionar como funcionária.

Então, essa oportunidade surgiu. Rose, uma amiga de longa data, ligou para Bella em uma tarde, dizendo que tinha a oportunidade perfeita para ela. Sem nem ao menos hesitar, ela se animou completamente com a proposta.

E tudo ainda ficou mais perfeito quando ela descobriu que o emprego era na mesma cidade em que Edward morava.

— Então quer dizer que eu vou poder te ver todos os dias? — Os olhos dele brilhavam com a possibilidade de tê-la tão perto.

— Eu e você temos que trabalhar, e eu tenho que cuidar de Andrew, mas sim. Eu deixo você aparecer em casa para jantar todas as noites.

Os lábios de Bella foram preenchidos pelos de Edward num súbito movimento. Ela riu antes de ceder ao beijo, que foi longo e intenso. Ambos lamentaram por precisarem de ar depois de minutos de caricias.

— Eu acho que te amo, Edward Cullen.

— Acha? — Ela riu, enquanto ele tentava se manter sério.

— Ainda tenho medo do seu pai, sabe. A qualquer momento ele pode entrar pela porta e me mandar para fora. Preciso ter certeza de que isso não vai acontecer.

Edward num impulso colocou o corpo de Bella abaixo do seu. Ela riu, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, a intensidade do momento fez calar qualquer som que poderia sair de seus lábios. Aqueles eram os olhos mais verdes que ela tinha visto na vida. Se pudesse, ficaria os encarando para sempre.

— Meu pai nunca vai nos atrapalhar, porque eu te amo e não vou deixar qualquer pessoa acabar com isso que existe entre nós. Nunca.

Lágrimas nublaram os olhos de Bella.

— Obrigada por estar em minha vida, Edward. Eu amo você. Amarei para sempre.

— Bem, essa era a resposta que eu estava esperando.

Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro, mas aproveitou o movimento para enlaçar seu pescoço e trazê-lo para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

E eles se amaram a noite toda.

* * *

_**N/A:** Aí está o segundo extra! Foi uns dias para ele sair, porque tive que reescrever, mas o resultado ficou satisfatório, aliás, maior do que a one em si e o primeiro extra._

_Me digam, o que acharam da interação da Bellinha com a família do Edward? Quero saber todas as impressões sobre os membros da família Cullen!_

_E, sobre o último extra (sim, ainda tem mais!), eu não darei um prazo. Tenho várias outras ideias de fics, e pretendo me dedicar a elas. Mas, apenas dizendo, tenho um diálogo que vai matar vocês de fofura no final, e voltarei nem que seja apenas pra postar essa cena (:_

_E eu queria agradecer à minha beta linda Beatrixs, que estava penando com as coisa da faculdade e tirou uns minutos pra corrigir minhas lerdezas, e um agradecimento especial pra Carine, minha diva, que me ajudou MUITO nesse extra. Amo vcs meninas s2_

_Beijos para todas e deixem reviews!_


End file.
